dreaming of you?
by Darcchildlov2403
Summary: Just another one of those mystery grimmjow/ulquiorra story  yes summary sucks not much to it but i dare you to read how about that?
1. preface

Dreaming of you?

I close my eyes and kiss his cool lips. we tremble as we make contact. I deepen the kiss, getting hungrier and hungrier with ever stroke and brush against his warming lips . I couldn't get enough. I hold on to his small waist for fear that I might slip away from him. I didn't want to disappear I like it here. I belong here. After a minute I feel him break away and I panic, quickly opening my eyes. He captivates me , his emerald eyes pleading. I don't understand.

He begins to say something, but his voice is soundless. I don't understand. I see him pleading harder , frustrated. I shake my head. I don't understand. Tears then begin to stream down his cheeks, he is yelling now, shaking his head becoming even more frustrated. I…I don-

He starts to walk away shaking his head like he was giving up on me. I don't understand.

I feel myself panicking. I yell for him. He turns around to face me already so far away.

I reach my hand out towards him and his eyes light up, but he doesn't move a step. He wants me to go after him I realize. I smile at this knew found knowledge and proceed to take a step. I can't move…im stuck. I look down at my feet willing them to move, but they wont budge. I look up at him startling confusion in my eyes. His face drains of color making him look much paler than he already was. More tears run down his face. He had then a vibe about him like he was losing something important. suddenly he begins to deteriorate. literally turning into dust in the wind. I still cannot move but i cry out. I don't understand ! Once he was gone I was able to move again. I had just lost something important why? I don't…

~yes i know it was very short, but its basically a preface of some sort? to be continued...if i remember ...


	2. I think I know you

**Yay the first real chapter, well as it turned out I am probably going to change point of views to all knowing because I hate writing in "I" point of view it is such a bother. Idk yet it will go back in forth. **

I wake up immediately with my heart racing millions of miles a minute and I'm sweating buckets of salted water. It was that dream again, that same repetitive persistent dream . Or should I say nightmare? How long has it been since I started having them? Five weeks? Oi, whatever I don't have time for this!

I turn my head slightly to the side to get a clear view of my alarm clock. It read 3:23 a.m. perfect. I close my eyes in hopes that I will be able to resume my sleep… I have no such luck , I am right awake and am going to stay that way until I have to get dressed for school.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _My alarm is blaring breaking the silence.

6:45 a.m. and I've pretty much been ready an hour before that.

What to do now? _Ding, _The sound of a light-bulb-brilliant-idea, I take my phone out and punch in some digits , horrid wake up call coming up!

I wait a couple seconds and-

"WHAT THE HELL!" the person on the other line snaps.

"Oi, morni'n to you to sleepin beauty." I tease.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"6:47 why?"

"Tsk, its too- Ugh why do I bother with you? What do you want?" he growled.

" nothing."

Click. He hung up on me. Zrroom zrroom. Huh I look down at my phone, so he's textin' me ay?

_Pick me up in fifteen._

I reply and send, _wat? No pleez? D_

Zroom zroom

…_as if…_

Oh, well.

I grab my keys and head out the door, in just a couple of minutes im in front of the school. In a couple of seconds I have something hit my head really hard. I turn around ready to break bones "What the hell!"

Then I see its Nnoitra and he is fuming.

"I said pick me up in fifteen and you never came!"

"Er, is that why yer mad?" I asked.

_Smack_. "Ow! Watcha do that for?"

"do what?" he said innocently avoiding my eyes.

Well I'll just return the favor. Face Palm! "ya coulda hada V8!dumbass!"

I quickly make a break for it while in his stunned stage. Not long I hear him calling and cursing at me, crap they're getting closer. _Thud_. He tackled me to the ground. "Oi, getcha fat ass off me!" I growled.

I try to squirm my way out but its no use he was basically sitting on top of me his extremely long legs going passed my shoulders. There was no way out.

I feel my face growing hot in annoyance.

"Nnoitra, get off of Grimmjow this instant , its no way to act in school!" thank you God, it was Ms. Matsumoto.

"hurry up! You better not be late for my class!" with that she walks off.(they have her last which is funny)

He involuntarily got off of me with a groan. He held his hand out towards me and I take it lifting myself up.

"You should have picked me up.." was all he said before he walked away.

I called after him "ta'morrow ok."

He didn't bother to turn around he just lifted his hand up and okayed me.

In class all I could think about was that dream , who the hell was that guy? And why the fu-… why was I kissing him like a total fag? I blush after recalling that. I mean im not into guys , that's just wrong.

I shake my head to scramble the thought away, I don't want to think about that know. But really I would rather watch paint dry than have to listen to Mr. Mayuri's lesson today. _The bell rings, _Oh there is a God up there thank you! I race out the door and into the cafeteria where I met up with Nnoitra , Nel, And a bunch of halfwits. We chat up about life's crap until lunch was over and we had to return to our last class for the day. It was Ms. Matsumoto's class. We all get into our assigned seat immediately as we enter class , Ms. Matsumoto had a scary way about her. Fifteen minutes into class and she still wasn't here we students talked the whole time until we heard the knob jingle. It was Ms. Matsumoto apologizing for her lateness.

"Sorry im late class, I was getting myself acquainted with a new student."

She squealed in pleasure. Great, a new kid things might just get exciting I guess.

"He will be joining our class today so everyone please be nice to him." she then glared at us "Or else." there was a knock at the door. "oh…there he is" she went quickly to answer the door all excited and what not.

"Come in sweetie and introduce yourself to the class."

A small pale boy with raven shoulder length hair walked in.

Chills went down my spine.

What the hell? I lean over my desk to get a closer look at him.

He looked strangely familiar, I wish I could get a… better look at him but… he had his face ducked down like he was shy or some shit.

"go on honey don't be shy." Ms. Matsumoto urged him on.

He lifts his head up his face showed no sign of emotion. In a straight voice he said, "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." that was all he said.

Well don't we think highly of ourselves, I grin devilishly.

This might be a fun year from now on. "Well thank you Ulquiorra you will be sitting in the desk beside Grimmjow from now on. Grimmjow please raise your hand." she said.

I complied and Ulquiorra made his way to his seat beside me. "hiya." . He turns to face me and as he did I froze. his eyes they were so familiar. "Trash, don't speak to me." I quickly recover and grin big and violent, then I take hold of his chin and pulled him forward.

"Ain't that cute you already have a nickname for me." his blank expression never changing. "But you know I prefer my name or Grimm , Grimmy , Grimmykuns… well you get the point right?" I release him and turned back to what I was doing , which was nothing. Like I said this going to be extremely fun from now on.

**Yeah well I know its very different with personalities but still I tried **

**Till later I guess I have to go back to work!**


	3. cookies and dreams

Grimmjow was driving home from school with Nnoitra in the passenger seat , who was ranting on about how huge Ms. Matsumoto's breast were and how hard it is to even concentrate in her class because of this. Grimmjow was half listening to this. Instead he was pondering about the dream, the new kid , and man his head felt screwed. He just wanted to go home and sleep. " ay, Grimmjow." called Nnoitra , "isn't that the new kid Ul….Kiorga behind us?" this snapped him back to attention checking he rearview mirror. Nnoitra was right Ulquiorra was right behind them in a red Nissan car. _Is he stalking me? _Only one way to find out , he turned right at a stop sign and seconds after so did the red car. This sent chills down his spine.

"HE'S STALKING US!" exclaimed Nnoitra.

_Maybe it was just coincidents_, _Yeah that's it. _

He turned left at the upcoming street , His street. He didn't see the red Nissan anywhere he sighed in relief. he really didn't want Ulquiorra to know where he lived. I mean he might really mess up bad with this kid and next thing you know he's homeless because his house mysteriously went down in flames. Or worse he might turn around someday while semi-naked in his room and find ulquiorra staring from outside his window gawking at him, his personal stalker. Or he-

"Oh my GOSH! He's at it again!" his friend yelled.

Grimmjow was taken aback. His house was just two more houses down. He was seriously getting creeped out by this. After he parked his car he noticed the Nissan kept going a couple houses down and parked as well. Grimmjow sighed. Thank God he was just his new neighbor. Relief washed over his face. Just neighbors ,he told himself, not a personal stalker. Then it dawned on him. Neighbors! He then realized the horror of this. Crap! could his life get any worse.

The front door opens to reveal his mother on the other side holding a tray of cookies? "Oh, honey be a dear will you." she said " take these cookies over to our new neighbors down the street as a warm welcome gift."

His life just got worse. Tease a kid and try to give him hell in school. Then after school give him cookies! He was outraged. Nnoitra on the other hand was rolling on the the lawn, he just glared at his so called best friend, he hoped he would choke on his laughter. Oh well, he was on his own. He gulped and began to walk up the street to the house with the red Nissan parked in front. He made his way up the drive way and stood on the front porch. He was breathed in and out then knocked on the door. Ulquiorra answered it. He looked at Grimmjow then at the cookies and raised a brow. "can I help you?" he asked. Crap! this was too much abort mission he screamed in his inner thoughts. Wait! the cookies!

Grimmjow shoved the tray of cookies onto Ulquiorra folded arms and said here then proceeded to leave. Ulquiorra was taken back, "hey!" he called.

Grimmjow heard him calling but didn't look back instead he raced back home, he was embarrassed.

Ulquiorra just stared at the cookie in suspicion , thinking that since they were from Him they might be tainted. He sneered and decided to take a chance. I mean they did look pretty good. He popped one in his mouth and closed the door.

From the safety of his home Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra, who was still outside staring at the cookies. He's probably thinking he did something to them. he smiled at that. To his surprise Ulquiorra ate a cookie before he went inside. That made him happy. He didn't know why though, the trust maybe? he too went inside and made his way into the found his friend sitting at the counter with a glass of milk in hand grinning like a freak of nature.

"how was it?" his friend asked .

"I did a hit and run." he said coolly taking his seat beside Nnoitra.

His friend burst in laughter,"Ah man, he probably threw them away!"

Grimmjow smiled at that statement , of course he knew other wise, "Yeah, maybe." he got up and headed towards the fridge to get himself a glass of milk too.

after they finished their beverage they got up and went into the living room where they sat on the couch and watched TV for most of the day later they were on the road again. Grimmjow was taking Nnoitra home.

"you really need ta getcha a car and stop bumming off me."

"screw you. buy me one then ya won't hafta worry 'bout that." Nnoitra challenged.

Grimmjow sighed in defeat,"i'm not gonna work my ass off ta get ya a car." he parked in Nnoitra's drive way.

"Well then stop complaining! oh and you're pickin' me up tomorrow k?" he said before getting out of the car.

"yeah."

That night Grimmjow lay in bed thinking of the days events.

Before long he was dozing off mentally proclaiming to be nice to Ulquiorra from now on.I mean he now knew where he lived so he couldn't hide out from the cops if anything were to happen.

_He whispers something sweet in his ear and they both laugh. Grimmjow turns to face his mate. He was beautiful he pulls him closer and kisses him on the forehead then he stares into his eyes always looked sad and for this reason he wants to protect him for sure. He never wanted anything to happen to him, never wanted to upset him unnecessarily. He felt a sting of pain in his heart as he thought this, he reaches for him and embraces him. He held him for dear life. He closes his eyes. Oh man, he was panicing and he didn't know why he felt if he were to open his eyes and not find him there he would die. his life literally depended on this one person. He felt his love grow tense in the embrace then generally he began to relax a bit until it felt like he had perfectly molded into his own body becoming wieghtless. Like he wasnt even there. Grimmjow opened his eyes and terror struck him, he was alone. _

Grimmjow woke up screaming at the top of his lungs, drenched in sweat. He heard a roaring of loud footsteps from outside his door probably his mother rushing to get to him in was, his mom burst right through the door looking around the room to find an intruder or something. She had a bat in hand ready to attack whoever was hurting her baby. But what can a bat do against something concerning the mind, something pyschological? A bat couldn't ward off his bad dreams he could only hope his mother's words could.

"Sweetie! Oh baby are you ok?" dropping the bat she gathered him in her arms rubbing his back saying its alright its ok it was just a bad dream everythings alright.

As he heard his mothers soothing words tears slipt from his eyes and he wept quietly.

Everythings not alright, he told himself, but her words did ease him. He shut his eyes and let more tears fall. "Momma is going to sleep here tonight alright baby?" she said still soothing her son. The rest of the night Grimmjow slept soundly in his mother's arms.

**well i switched point of views as you can see i know it was confusing. Its ok though because i am on the same boat. maybe next chapt will be much longer. and maybe even better. im still working on it i mean it is my first fanfic. **


	4. i want to know you

It was morning now and Grimmjow was awake still wrapped up tightly in his mother's arms. He had to get up. He nudged her chin with his head to wake her up.

She groaned and held him tighter " just one more minute." she mumbled.

She began to snore quietly so he nudged her again, this time she unwrapped her arms and turn on her side and resumed her sleep. He smiled, his mom was silly sometimes. He squinted his eyes, gosh they hurt probably from all the crying. He went to a mirror to check the damage, he couldn't help but laugh at his reflection. He looked a mess his eyes were red and puffy, practically swollen shut. Oh man, now how could he get rid of this problem? He went into the bathroom and got a dry rag and wet it with cold water and placed it over his eyes for ten minutes. After the ten minutes were up he proceeded with the same steps using hot water. He repeated this for a couple times. Then judged his face fine to leave the house. That was just a trick he picked up after the dreams started. With time to spare he walked out the house and started his car, remembering he had left something in the house he went back to get it. Coming back out he heard a sputtering noise coming up the street. It was Ulquiorra who was apparently having car trouble this morning. Grimmjow ,being a man of his word, decided this the perfect opportunity to be nice to Ulquiorra by offereing a ride. He slyly walked up the street to his house. Ulquiorra was too busy with getting his car started to even notice he was there. He even jumped a little when Grimmjow knocked on driver's side window. He turned around and the moment he saw Grimmjow he pushed the door open shoving him to the side with it.

" Can I help you?" he asked monotonously.

Grimmjow grinned, amused by his question.

"Nope, but I can so help you."

"Oh? How so?" he asked clearly not interested.

"You need a ride and I got one." he pointed to his car still parked in his driveway. Ulquiorra didn't need to hear more he quietly made his way down the street to Grimmjow's car.

Grimmjow was dumbfound. He didn't think he would accept his offer. He thought he was going to have to drag him down there by force.

_Well I'll be damned_, he thought and followed the other man down.

By the time Grimmjow reached his car Ulquiorra was already in it. Buckled up with his arms folded across his chest waiting for him.

"I didn't think you would accept." Grimmjow said as he got in the car.

"I have no other means of transportation, you offered one and I accepted. I was not going to turn it down just because we were not in good terms with each other that would be stupid." he said it with such straight forwardness. And not even a thank you Grimmjow thought.

"I see."

Grimmjow pulled out and drove directly opposite of the school.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, there's a shovel in the trunk and no witnesses. Woods all over the place. Just gonna have a little fun before school s'all."

Ulquiorra shot him a glare, not liking the joke at all. Heck he even looked a bit worried.

"…"

Just to tease him Grimmjow pulled over on the side of the road. The place basically deserted except for the wildness of the woods. He looked over at Ulquiorra, who was growing tense by the second, and grinned.

They were so close to the woods with no one in sight for miles Ulquiorra thought_, was he really going to do something to me? _He heard a chuckle, "Really, I am not gonna do anything to ya ok." he assured him, putting his car back in drive, still heading the opposite direction from the school.

"Where are we going then?" he asked again hoping to get a real answer this time.

"Nnoitra's house, gotta pick'em up."

Ulquiorra relaxed a bit, leaning all the way back into the seat.

" So where did you move here from?" Grimmjow asked trying to make small talk. Ulquiorra just turned to look at him with a brow raised.

" It doesn't matter does it?"

"Well, not really but I still wanna know."

"France."

"France? But ya don't have an accent!" Grimmjow was amazed

"I moved there the year before from Georgia so I don't think I could have taken on the accent in such a short time." he said in a matter of fact way clearly bored.

"Ok so what's yer favorite color?"

"Green."

"How old are ya?"

"Sixteen."

"Cats or dogs?"

"Both."

"Ketchup or mayo?'

"Ketchup." Grimmjow grimaced at his reply.

"Really?" when Ulquiorra nodded he continued, " whatever, um…straight or gay?"

"…" Ulquiorra didn't say a word he kept his gaze on the road.

"ok um… whats yer favorite number?" he decided not to pry on that last question.

"4"

"and why is that?"

"the number four is a homonym for death in many Asian languages, making the people very superstitious about that number." he said this in a serious dark tone, which gave Grimmjow the creeps. He shook it off and continued,

"Emo or Goth?" he hoped he didn't offend him.

"Different."

"I like that." he told him honestly, he could tell that pleased him for he smiled a little. "Now its my turn." Grimmjow said happily.

" ok ,what's your favorite color?" Ulquiorra asked uninterested. Grimmjow knew where this was going Ulquiorra was so unoriginal with his questions.

"Blue, I prefer cats, im sixteen,I like mayo, I go either way…I- " he was interrupted " either way?" Ulquiorra asked confused.

"yeah, male or female, im bi." silence.

"…" Ulquiorra had a tint of pink across his face.

"Anyways, and my favorite number is 6 I think it represants happieness or some shit." he tried to give an interesting fact about his number too, but sadly he couldn't top Ulquiorra's response. The conversation continued all the way to Nnoitra's house.

"Nnoitras' your best friend? He's an obnoxious idiot though." Ulquiorra said in disbelief, "well I guess two idiots would get along." that last part was meant for his ears only, but Grimmjow couldn't help but feel offended.

He didn't say anything, instead he honked his horn to alert Nnoitra that he was here. It didn't take long for him to come out with a piece of bagel dangling from his mouth. Breakfast on the go. As he came around to claim his seat in front the noticed it was already occupied. He didn't want to make a big fuss so he got in the back and said not a word on their way to school.

First block class with Mr. Urahara was awesome, Grimmjow found out that he and Ulquiorra had the same classes. And he got an A for the third consecutive time! I mean it was art after all! And anyone can get an A , but an A is an A nonetheless and he worked hard for it! Ok not really but he was still proud.

"Look Ulquiorra third A in row!" he gloated, Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes.

"An A in art isn't the same as an A in math, science, or Language or any academic class. But for a buffoon like you..." he stopped mid-sentence after he noticed how hopeful Grimmjow looked, " hmm…you really are excited about this grade aren't you…" he awed.

If Ulquiorra could get any meaner he'd cry. All Grimmjow wanted was to be praised for his A. "you're so cold." with that he pouted and turned away.

"Are you sulking?" he heard him ask.

"No, shut up." it was childish to say but he was mad.

This child-like behavior was getting ridiculous, I mean he was like seventeen for goodness sake, he sighed "Fine…err…I am proud of your achievement in this class." he said abruptly. He waited for him to turn around or to at least do something. Nothing. Was he really ma-

He saw Grimmjow's back contract and expand before turning around with a big grin slapped on his face.

"Really? Proud!" he said with an explosion of pure joy. Ulquiorra just nodded thinking how simple Grimmjow truly was, like a child he thought.

"so what are you drawing over there?" Grimmjow asked extremely pleased from the praise. He tried to look over at his paper but he tucked away out of sight. "Aw, come on let me see!" he whined.

"I am not finish yet." he looked down at his work with dispassion, and every now and then he would glance over at Grimmjow and furrow his brows deep in thought.

"What?" asked Grimmjow .

"…"

Ten minutes passed and he finally put his materials down.

Impatient as ever Grimmjow snatched the paper from the table before Ulquiorra had a chance to hide it again.

He stared at it for a long minute before saying, "Wow its so unique!" "Thank you." said Ulquiorra in a drone voice, Grimmjow frowned he couldn't tell if he meant it or not. He kept studying the paper with its blues, tans, blacks, and reds. He turned the paper every which way to figure out what he was looking at.

"…what is it?" he finally blurted still in awe.

Ulquiorra raised a brow and made a face like 'duh'

"You." he finally said

"Me?" he studied the paper some more, ",but it looks like some sort of animal on crack with three ears and …."

"It's a cat version of you." he said flatly.

"A cat ?"

"Yes." he then continued when he saw Grimmjow's confused face,

"Why a cat? You act like a feline is all" he reached his hand out for a moment and Grimmjow took it , rubbing his own hands over it, examining it in a curious matter, so delicate and porcelain. Ulquiorra then snatched his hand back leaving Grimmjow dazed and mystified.

"Curious like one too." he smiled a little.

"Hey!"

"The hair is a little odd though." he said staring back at his work, "Is that your way of standing out?"

"Standing out? What? My hair.." he blushed and coughed a little "…It's natural." great, he hated explaining this to people they always called him a liar and swear up and down he's a blond with dyed blue hair.

Ulquiorra really wanted to debate on that, but noticed Grimmjow's troubled face. Blue? Natural?

I want to ask. I want to-

"How is it possible to have blue hair? A gene mutation?"

He didn't say anything "are you blue… everywhere?" he tried again. He could see a blush begin to appear on the other persons, while his face remain neutral. Then Grimmjow chuckled, his next choice of words wouldn't help him out of his current situation, if anything it made it worse.

"Wanna find out?"

"Yes." just as it slipped out of his mouth too quickly making him sound eager, he regretted it. Truly this was too much, honestly it can't get any worse than this.

"And you said I was curious." he chuckled again, in truth he hadn't expected that to be his answer.

"…"

"Excuse me but could I borrow that color for a second?" they both look up to see an orange haired boy standing in front of them pointing to one of Ulquiorra's paint markers. It was Ichigo.

Grimmjow cringed a little he didn't particularly like this guy.

"You're the new guy right?" he heard him asking

"I am." Ulquiorra concurred.

"Well, it's nice to meet you my name is Ichigo." he extends his hand towards him and Ulquiorra takes and shakes it

"Likewise, my name is Ulquiorra."

Great, Ichigo is tryna get friendly is he. Well not if Grimmjow had anything to say about it. The stupid manwhore was not going to taint Ulquiorra.

"Here take it and leave." he says rudely interrupting what ever conversation they had engaged in. Ulquiorra glared at him, Grimmjow couldn't tell what he was thinking ,but he figured he was mad or annoyed. And you know what he could care less.

"Okay," was all Ichigo said before he left waving goodbye to Ulquiorra saying something about seeing him at lunch.

As if Ulquiorra was going nowhere with him he was staying with him no matter what.

"What was that about?" Ulquiorra asks, he didn't sound annoyed but then again it _was _Ulquiorra.

"I don't like him is all." it was the truth but not all of it, he wasn't going to tell him he was a little jealous, heck he was trying to convince himself he wasn't.

"Really?" Ulquiorra he said as sarcastically as he could.

"Really." He was feeling uncomfortable, he didn't know why he was feeling this way… feeling this possessive.

He gave Ulquiorra a sideways glance noting how unnaturally pale he looked. He studied him, his features. Black jagged cut shoulder length hair, giant emerald eyes, luscious pale lips, flawless skin, and a small body frame, he reminded him of, "Hey, Ulquiorra" he says, "has anyone ever told you, you looked like a girl?"

No response. Maybe it was too awkward for him, or he went to far. He looked up at him, shocked to see that Ulquiorra was having some sort of mental breakdown. He was Completely zoned out, getting paler with sweat condensing on his forehead. He even began to tremble "Ulquiorra what's wrong?" he asks alarmed. But Ulquiorra was too far gone to hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay i finally finished this chapter. Oh, and sorry for any errors, confusion, or any other crap. i am still trying! XC<strong>


	5. what's your secret?

Black spots began to cloud Ulquiorra's vision and his breathing was slowing. Clearly signs indicating that he was going to pass out anytime now. Great, just the idea of that happening burned within him. How humiliating to pass out in front of the entire class. That ,though, wasn't his only problem now. He couldn't get air into his lungs.

_I can't breathe, I can't breathe! _a rush of panic soared through his body. Breathe! Dammit!

He could feel himself getter paler and sweaty by the second, he was really going to pass out in fron-Smack!

Ulquiorra stared wide eyed with his head jerked to the side.

Stunned, he blinks a couple times with his mouth partly open in shock. It took him a minute to assess what has been done to him . Then he straightens himself and lifts a hand to his face and began to rub his reddening cheek.

"Im so sorry! I -I panicked! and I-I … I just smacked you! An-an"

The man's stuttering began to irritate Ulquiorra, he wanted him to shut the hell up. Really now, he was causing such an uproar getting the class' attention.

"Its fine."

"Fine?" Grimmjow blared, " but, you were havin' some sorta nervous breakdown or something!"

" I'm fine now." he said as he wiped cool sweat from his forehead.

"Is everything alright over here?" asked Mr. Urahara who gave them a concerned look.

"Yes, thank you." Ulquiorra said coolly and class went on like normal. Every now and then someone would peep over at him. Well, that was to be expected , as long as nobody asked him anything he was ok.

**GPOV**

Obviously Ulquiorra didn't want to talk about what had happened in first block . But I'm so damn curious! I mean I've waited two damn classes for him to come open. And what do I get? Zip! Just look at him, acting as if nothing even happened. To hell with him!

I feel like I could drill holes into his head with my continuous staring and glaring.

"What is it Grimmjow?"

Shit, he scared the living muffins out of me!

"What?"

"You keep staring at me." he stated flatly shifting his body around enough to face me. "If there is something you want to say then say it." he said this while twirling a finger in his hair ,waiting for me to say something.

Actually, it kinda looked like he was daring me to say something. It took a second before I could come up with anything to say, but just as I was about to say something the bell rang. It was lunch time, and I quickly dashed out of the room. Not even bothering to wait for anyone.

**Normal POV**

Grimmjow sat down at his usual table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Typically, he liked this table it was near the glass wall that had a terrific view of the outside. Not that today was a beautiful day and all, it was actually raining, but still an awesome view. Digging into his food he was glad to see that lunch today was burgers and fries his favorite! He dips a fry into some mayonnaise and drunk from his chocolate milk.

He was in absolute bliss, munching down on his food. One by one the friends that shared his lunch period, all sat down glaring enviously at him(Grimmjow was the first one in the cafeteria and the rest had to wait a while to get their food). Great, everyone was here. Well, except for Ulquiorra who was still waiting in line to get food. Clearly, Grimmjow could tell how impatient Ulquiorra was getting. Fidget, he was actually starting to fidget in line , tapping his foot on the tiled floor with his arms crossed against his chest giving everyone ahead the death glare. With a plastered grin on his face Grimmjow watched him in amusement. Hot damn, Ulquiorra was so cute when he's annoyed. For a second Grimmjow even regretted going ahead of Ulquiorra ,and getting himself lunch, making him wait there all alone in line. _Oh, well _he thought contently ,and began to converse with his peers.

Five minutes passed with no signs of Ulquiorra. Maybe he was still in line? He scanned the diminishing line , but there was no sign of him.

What the heck?

Then he scanned the whole cafeteria and found him sitting with Ichigo and his gang. There was a stab of pain in his chest. A feeling of betrayal coursing through every segment of his body. Flowing with it through every vein was a purple fluid of jealousy. Both sensations made their way to his head , instinctively he lifted his hand to it in pain. _STAB!_ He doubled over , both his head and heart were being attacked viciously with colliding feelings.

"Are you ok?" some asked.

"yea, I'm jus gonna go to the infirmary for a bit ok?" with that he got up to dump his tray and made for the infirmary.

While walking down the hall a massive headache suddenly hit Grimmjow.

He winced from the pounding pain and slightly swayed sideways against the wall closest to him. He stood there leaning against it until the dizzy feeling began to dissipate. He sighed , man he was not feeling well at all and he only had a couple of minutes before lunch was released and the hallway would be filled with chattering people. Groaning he gave himself a little push off the wall to get him started, and took baby steps all the way to the nurse's office. Just a couple more steps , he thought.

Sweet son of God he finally made it , quickly he reached for the knob and turned it, stumbling inside the room as it came open.

"Oh, my!" the nurse exclaimed grabbing Grimmjow under his arm to help balance him. She led him slowly towards the bed and told him to just lay there for a bit. The nurse placed a thermometer between Grimmjow's lips and waited patiently for it to sound off. Once it did she took and examined it. She frowned and turned to Grimmjow , "you have a slight fever , just stay and rest a bit , I'll inform your teacher ok." with that said she left the room to do so.

Directly after she did Grimmjow took her advice and slept, quickly dozing off.

**UPOV**

Ulquiorra went to his last class of the day. As he sat down at his assigned seat he noticed the seat beside him was vacant.

"Nnoitra where is Grimmjow?" he asked without bothering to even look at him as he spoke.

The tall teen just stared, opening and closing his mouth he sighed ,shook his head and said, "The infirmary, I think?"

"Is he sick?" this time he turned around to look at him.

"don't know." he scratched the back of his head in irritation and continued "maybe he's just ditching her class, who knows?"

_Grimmjow ditching? Well, it fits him _he thought.

Zroom, Zroom his phone was vibrating in his pocket. He slid his phone open and looked down at the name.

_ICHIGO_

Back in the infirmary Grimmjow was snoozing sounding, engulfed in a dream.

_There was roaring in his ears as the air around him rushed upward. He had stopped screaming three minutes into his freefall before he realized how useless it was to even bother. Instead he concentrated on how long it would take before he made impact with the ground. Also how much it would hurt when he did, or if he would even feel anything at all. Maybe he would die the instant he hit the ground. He tried to look down. Dammit even his sight was useless. Being blinded already from the ever consuming pit of darkness he was falling into. It didn't really matter that his hair was flapping all over his eyes. Heck, the only source of light he __could__ see was from a shrinking yellow circle up above him from which he fell from. __**Help! **__echoed a blood hurling scream that broke the sound barrier. Grimmjow could clearly hear this over the roaring of the winds. __**HELP ME! **__it was so loud , that it hurt Grimmjow's ears, he was even struggling to defy gravity and tried to cover up his ears with his hands , but they slammed back down to his sides hard. __**PLEASE! **__He began to fall faster as the volume of the scream intensified._

Grimmjow woke up yelling and thrashing, snapping his eyes open. He looked around the room that he was in, in a panic, wiping under his eyes to dry away some tears he had cried. When he realized he'd been dreaming, a sick feeling resided in his stomach. Damn it! He was about to get sick. _Bathroom! _He needed a bathroom! In a flash he was out of the door running up the hall in search of a bathroom. Yes! The closest was just straight ahead to the right. He was almost there. Shit, he was not gonna make it, _Please_, just a little bit longer, he prayed. The burger and fries were coming back to haunt him. Making their way back up his throat threatening to spew out like a geyser. He swallowed it down hard. He refused to have a janitor cleaning up his mess. he kicked open the bathroom door since his hands were being occupied at the moment from covering his mouth. As he stepped inside all his uneasiness disappeared, but in its place an even worse feeling began to burn in raw fury.

* * *

><p>I am very sorry if it is very confusing to read this. i really wanted to make this chapter longer but i got writers block for a minute. It is not my best but there are so many things going on right now with school and work that i dont have enough time sit around and actually put alot of effort. so i apologize for my lazy writing<p> 


	6. How did it end up like this?

"Whatha fu-" The words seized in Grimmjow's mouth, his face turning red.

"What in the world is Fuckin'. Going .On. Here." he said each word slowly trailing on every consonant. The cowards in the bathroom were at a lost.

They began arguing amongst each other, "Dumbass, you didn't lock the door?" one said.

"I thought it was locked already, its not my effin' fault these doors are faulty" one fired back.

These fools were truly trying to test Grimmjow's patience. Sadly he had none.

So without warning he went in for the kill , but he didn't just go in blind, he knew what the consequences of his actions might be. If they all came out alive , he might get away with just a five day suspension. But if one were to die, which might be the case here, he might get expelled or thrown in jail. Well, that's only if he gets caught.

"fu, and here I was hoping to stay clean this year too." he shook his head, slightly disappointed as his fist collided with his first victim.

It was a poor fool that thought he could take on Grimmjow. I mean one minute the poor bastard was coming at him wildly swinging his arms every which way, as if to confuse Grimmjow. Then the next moment after that, the same , then stupidly brave but now poor soul was on the ground fighting to get air into his lungs.

"Ikkaku!" Cried a red-headed guy who rushed over to his fallen comrade's side.

By the time he got there Ikkaku had already lost conciseness. Grimmjow walked over to his next prey grinning only looking back to check out his handy work, 'Eh, he's still alive' he thought. An adrenaline rush engulfed his entire being, it has been ages since he had been in a good fight. It was rare but, every now and then idiot people like these would try to take him on. Even though they very well knew what the outcome of the fight would be.

" Damn you!" cursed the redhead, he had ikkaku in his arms shaking with pure rage. Although he was blinded by anger his gaze still flickered nervously at Grimmjow with hate and disgust.

Renji, as he was called, came at him all too quickly. Grimmjow barely had time to dodge the kick that was thrown at him. Lucky his reflexes were quick enough to where the kick only barely grazed his arm. Not being slow to take action he grabbed Renji's leg, that was still in the air, and twisted hard until he heard it _pop._

The red-headed teen flopped to the ground crying, hugging his broken up to his chest. It was definitely broken. Slightly annoyed by the teens cries, Grimmjow swiftly covered Renji's mouth with his hand and hit him on the side of the neck knocking him out cold with the other. Much better, he was not going to have Some random teacher come in here to stop his fight while his main opponent was still up and kicking. To his dismay Ichigo still had Ulquiorra pinned down. Even after all the time he gave him from defeating his foolish followers.

He wanted nothing more than to grind his face into the ground and break every bone in his body.

Just the sight of him on top of Ulquiorra fumed him.

Staring coldly into those soft caramel eyes of his. He fought to stay calm.

Suddenly the already tiny four stall restroom became smaller.

Ichigo was forced to let go of Ulquiorra

"Damn" he muttered.

_Just a couple more seconds and I would have had him! He would have been mine_, he thought.

As soon as Ichigo let go of him , Ulquiorra scurried away to the safety of a bathroom sink. He half-crawled and half-ran his way there and tucked himself under it like it was a safe house. There he simply watched as his savior do away with the useless piece of trash that had tried to violate him. _Violate him _, the words echoed loudly in his head. He covered his ears to block it out. Tauntingly, though, it replayed itself louder like a broken record. He couldn't help but succumb to hysteria.

Fresh tears flooded his eyes and streamed smoothly down his cheeks. Dammit he hated crying , but here he was crying in silence hugging his knees to his chest and cowering his head between them rocking himself, repeating, Safe. Safe. Safe. Safe. Saf-…

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra retreated to the space under the bathroom sink tucking himself away.

Good, at least he was safe there. But shit he really didn't want him to witness any of this. Oh well it couldn't be helped.

He stared down Ichigo and launched himself at him. Taking him down harshly , pounding his face into the tiled floor. He didn't even give him a chance to fight back. He kept on attacking him until the floor was wet with crimson blood.

He laughed manically even as blood splattered on to his face. It wasn't until he glanced up that he stopped. Ulquiorra was staring at him wide eyed with terror. Except it wasn't him that he was staring at. No, he was looking right through him. Dammit! He was having one of his episodes again.

Dammit!

He lifted himself up from Ichigo and felt a slight pain hit his side but he discarded it. Maybe he pulled a muscle, who tha fuck cares? All that mattered now was getting Ulquiorra back.

He edged slowly towards Ulquiorra's hiding spot. walking knee-bent over to him. In this situation he knew to proceed with absolute caution. For an instant he caught sight of himself on the full length mirror and saw how grotesque he looked. He really looked like a serial killer who had just got done with killing another one of his victim. He wiped furiously at his face wiping blood and sweat off before proceeding to approach Ulquiorra again. The last thing he wanted was for him to be afraid of him.

When he was finally close enough to touch him, he didn't. He just stood there and waited as patiently as he could. After a few moments past he thought it best to at least try talking to him. Hopefully he wasn't too far gone.

"Ulquiorra?" he whispered.

"…"

No response.

_Shit!_

"Ulquiorra?" This time he gingerly touched the sides of his arms.

The brunette's back stiffen at the touch. Suddenly he irrupted upwards flailing his arms all about yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Stay Away From me!" his voice was shrilled coated with anguish and desperation. His eyes were bloodshot from where he had been crying.

He furrowed his brows upwards at the middle making him look like a broken child. Ashamed, he looked ashamed of himself.

There was such sadness behind those green eyes of his. Grimmjow was tempted.

So tempting, he thought , so _Fuckin_' tempting.

Ah to hell with it.

He grabbed hold of Ulquiorra's arms and pulled him into a tight embrace and started soothing him with much needed to hear words. At first Ulquiorra tried to struggle off of him, but Grimmjow hugged him tighter and overcame him. "Oi, hold still please," he said grunting "I promise you're ok now."

He stroked his hair in a gentle manner and continued to talk him out of his hysteria.

"All the bad guys are gone, they won't hurt you … I won't hurt you." The smaller man eased up against him hiccupping as he heard this.

"There, there quit your crying," he said " you're soaking my clothes and smothering them in snot."

It seemed Ulquiorra was coming to, for he gave a sane response. Well, Sort of.

He lifted his head and clutched a part of Grimmjow's shirt and brought it up to his nose and blew hard on it. Then he wiped the last of his tears on him too before getting up.

" Gross… th-that's just wrong!" Grimmjow said in disgust, looking down at his shirt .

"Be quiet." Ulquiorra offered his hand to him ,"You're too loud …(sniffle)…"

That said Grimmjow accepted the his outstretched hand and got up off the floor. He didn't press him with any questions. Heck, he could tell he absolutely did not want to hear anything of the matter.

Grimmjow looked him up and down for damages.

He didn't even have a scratch on him, lucky thing too. His shirt was disheveled and unbuttoned slightly.

Grimmjow couldn't help notice but, damn he had fair skin.

Not a blemish on i- Wait! Was that a_**kiss mark?**_

Ah hell nah! That was not a flippin' kiss mark! A vein popped out visibly on the side of his temple.

_Freeze! _he down, just breathe.

Self meditating, he closed his eyes and tried to relax his breathing.

After he chillaxed himself he decided it was best to get out of this place. As he turned to walk towards the door he caught a glimpse of Ichigo.

Poor bastard wouldn't last a second in another round. He was such a bloody mess

If he only knew how lucky he was for not making such a big deal out of that hickey. He felt very sorry for the custodian who would have to clean up this mess.

The door was just inches from Ulquiorra's face. Truth be told he was suffocating just being in this little restroom with the half-dead morons who tried to rape him.

Just as he gets the door open just a crack and is about to step out, Grimmjow stops him right on his tracks. He had him by his pants' belt loop pulling him back in.

Like wild fire , fear quickly spread throughout his body. _'Not again' _

Grimmjow couldn't help but notice something. He tugged at Ulquiorra's belt loop and turned him all the way around to where he was facing him. Then he bent down and went straight to work on the zipper.

_Zzzziiiipppp. _

"There." he beamed.

He looked up to meet green eyes and was taken aback.

Jeeze, now he felt very insensitive. As he stared into his eyes he saw slight fear in them.

'Great he probably thought I was tryna rape him too!'

Ulquiorra relaxed and all tension rushed out of his body.

He was only trying to zip him up, he told himself

"….T-thanks..." his voice still managed to tremble, "lets.. Um.. get out of here..i-it's about time to go anyway."

As soon as they stepped out the bell blared loudly down the halls. And soon they were filled with students passing and shoving by them all too eager to get out of school.

They strolled down the halls to Mrs. Matsumoto's class to retrieve Ulquiorra's belongings. Neither of them said a word.

Not even Grimmjow made an attempt to talk about what just happened.

He knew Ulquiorra needed some time so he didn't press him for answers.

In the midst of walking ,the hallway suddenly started to blacken and fall apart. Walls caving in and deteriorating into a black abyss, taking him along with it. He hit something hard and solid on impact but he didn't register any pain from it.

'Grimmjow! Grimmjow!' was all he heard before he faded out.

_Grimmjow laid asleep peacefully in a grassy meadow._

_He was in nirvana. Everything was right in the world._

_Nothing out of place. Everything was. was? Perfect? Or at least it would be once he woke up._

"_**Grimm?" **__it was an airy whisper in his ear._

_He stirred but didn't wake. _

"_Grimm?" the voice sounded familiar._

_Too familiar. He knew for sure it was female. The voice drifted in the soft breeze. It sounded desperate._

" _**Grimm wake up!"**_

"Two more minutes." _he told but he didn't wake up. He felt so drained and just too peaceful to wake up._

"_Grimmjow!"_

_This voice was different it was male, and much demanding._

"_Wake the fuck up already!"_

He came awake from his dream. He sat up and looked around.

Where was he? The room began to spin.

"Lay back down you lost too much blood."

He turned to where he heard the voice. It was Ulquiorra sitting on the other side of the bed with a book in hand. He lifted his hand to his head confused.

"Where am I?" he asked soothing his brows.

Ulquiorra stared at him with a raised brow.

" A hospital can't you tell?"

He glanced around staring at four clean white walls.

"Why?"

"I already told you , you lost too much blood."

"Blood?" from what?

"Apparently you were stabbed on your side with out your knowing and lost a lot of blood." he said in a matter of fact way. He didn't even bother to look at him he stared at the wall in front of him blankly.

"Ah, you're awake!"

Grimmjow turned around to see Nnoitra standing high at the doorway.

He had to duck down a little to get in through the door frame.

"It's about damn time you woke up!" he exclaimed " You've been out of it for some ugh… three hours?"

Taking out his phone from his pocket Nnoitra dialed a number and placed the phone at his ear.

It didn't take long before someone answered.

"Yeah, uhuh, he's up." and the conversation was over.

A minute later the door came wide open and in came his mother with her phone in hand looking flushed from running.

"Oh, no."

His mother pounced on him and held him tightly to her chest.

"My poor baby!" she shook him back and forth weeping.

"I thought I'd lost you!" she let go of him and looked him right in his blue eyes, and then smacked him.

Shock, everybody in the room had their jaws dropped from absolute shock.

"Don't you ever make me worry, you got into a fight didn't you?" she pressed him with question after question.

She didn't even bother to wait for answers she just kept on and on. Finally she stopped and began to cry again.

"I was so worried!"

"Mom I'm ok now I-" she was squeezing the life out of him. He felt he was going to pass out all over again. She pulled away letting air come back into his lungs.

" If you ever do something like this again I will kill you!"

To his disappointment he managed to start her up again.

He turned to Ulquiorra for help, but the teen looked away and went back to reading his book.

Nnoitra was his last hope, but as soon as he looked at him, the fool turned the other cheek and avoided Grimmjow's eyes. Smart, they were all too smart and knew not to get involve. No one could go up against his mother. Yup ,mother Jeagerjaques was a force to be reckoned with. He silently sulked.

"Mom…." he said tenderly after she had calmed down again.

"Mom when can I leave this place?" timidly he looked up at her.

"Baby I don't know" she huffed ,"lets just see what the doctor has to say" she got up "Come on Nnoitra escort me to see the doctor."

The door shut behind them , then it was just the two of them. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

As soon as he heard the door shut Ulquiorra placed his book down beside him. Turning to his side he managed to crawl up next to Grimmjow.

It seems he startled him, because he jumped a little when then bed sunk in.

"Are you ok?" Grimmjow asked.

It was funny that he asked that seeing as he was the one in the hospital.

"Yes." he let that trail for a minute before continuing.

" Grimmjow…. Umm…" he started to blush.

Any other time he would be very composed and just straight forward.

But he just couldn't manage to get any words out.

Why was he being a shy for? What he had to say is simple. Very simple.

"ankyou."well, the words didn't come out as planned but it was a start.

He coughed, clearing his throat.

"Ankyou?" repeated Grimmjow, 'Ankyou' he thought , what's ankyou?

Maybe it was French for something?

"What I meant was 'Thank you'" he corrected, happy his jaw muscles and vocals were now working.

"Oh ,that makes more sense I guess."

Ulquiorra nodded.

" Oi, thank you fer what?" he asked.

" For saving me of course."

" Oh, in the bathroom? No prob, jus doing what any awesome person would do at the time." he brought a finger to his nose and rubbed under it in a snooty way.

"… I guess…" Ulquiorra lowered his eyes and furrowed his brows together collecting his thoughts. When he finally opened them he was taken by surprise. A rough hand tipped his chin upwards into a sweet kiss.

Grimmjow was taken aback by his actions, but Ulquiorra looked so cute and tempting that he finally lost it. To his dismay he might have taken things a bit too far. Ulquiorra wasn't even attempting to kiss back. Grimmjow was to rash to assume things. Hell, maybe Ulquiorra wasn't gay like he thought! He dared to open his eyes, what he saw was shocked emerald eyes staring back. They blinked and stared down at his pressed lips.

Slowly the smaller man's lips began to move but not away from his. He then closed his eyes too to enjoy the kiss. It was steamy and lustful, yet utterly sweet like delicious honey. Even as they broke apart for air Grimmjow still pressed butterfly kisses on his lips here and there. It was delicious, Ulquiorra really felt he had butterflies in his stomach just fluttering about.

"that's hot?" Grimmjow teased "man that was really hot."

Ulquiorra was about to say something when the door came flying open.

In came a young women of green hair running with open arms straight for Grimmjow. She pounced on him and delivered a hot steamy kiss.

_Crash! _Something within Ulquiorra broke like glass shattering everywhere.

**Sorry I was to lazy to write in full depth. I was hoping to be more descriptive but , was far too busy with exams and work and I just wanted to finish this chapter. I know its crappy but hey, Deal with it oh and merry Christmas! And again I apologize for the crappiness. And if there are errors , like I said I was in a hurry , I also apologize!**


	7. My Explanation

_SOS please someone help me_

…_..Its not healthy for me to feel this waaaayyyyy… _

Rihanna's lyrics seemed very appropriate at the time especially finishing it with the last note being held out as it faded. Even though the song ended in Grimmjow's head didn't mean he was saved in real life. Nel still had her lips on him. Though he made no attempt to kiss back she couldn't take a hint and kept her lips pressed tightly on his in full lust. Then he had an 'aha' moment when he remembered he had hands. He quickly shoved her off of him, knocking her off the bed where she landed hard on her bottom.

He wiped at his mouth vigorously.

"Whatha hell Nel!" he snapped at her. She grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled herself up. She rubbed tentatively at her bottom and winced.

"Why'dja do that for Gimm? Ow!" she snapped and backhanded Grimmjow.

"That really Fuckin' hurt Grimmjow, don't you know you should never hurt a lady!"

Grimmjow snapped back, " I don't remember ever hurting a lady before in my life!"

Nel turned bright red and screamed in frustration, "And to think I was worried sick about you!"Grimmjow looked away with his arms crossed and his nose raised to the ceiling as he 'hmphed' . Then he flopped backwards on the bed and cocooned himself inside the bed sheets. Childish? Yes, but his point was to make Nel leave so he could explain what happened to Ulquiorra.

" Grimmjow! Get out of there!" she roared, pulling at the covers.

It sort of scared him because Nel isn't really a normal girl, she is strong when she gets mad. She goes all 'you won't like me when I'm angry' hulk deal on people. And that was some scary stuff. So for safety reasons he thought it was best to press a helpful button that laid on the corner of the bed. It wasn't long before nurses came running in to take her away. Grimmjow watched from the safety of his bed as Nel tried to fight off the female nurses. Heck even the doctors and nurses that were walking by stepped in to help the three that were trying to take her out. " Grimmjow! YOU! PRriicckkk!" she harshly elbowed a nurse in the face and that nurse went down.

"Get Off Of Me!" she strained her neck and arms pulling herself forward. Then two more people stepped in and they finally managed to get her out. Before they left they shut the door behind them and locked it from the inside, just incase.

" Crazy bitch." he said in disbelief . He knew it was going to take a lot to get her out ,but man! The sudden excitement had really tired him out, he

recocooned himself back into the sheets with only his head poking out of the sheets.

"Ulquiorra…." he said softly, looking at him with giant kitten like blue eyes.

"What is it trash?" he asked. He didn't even bother to lose any concentration off the book he had resumed reading after the whole commotion.

"Ulquiorra, please look at me" he looked longingly at him until he finally sat the book down beside him on the little bedside table.

"…" He faced him with an unamused look about him.

"Are you really going back to calling me trash? I thought we've talked about this. Grimmykuns, Grimm, Grimmy…" His list went on and on, he only stopped when he saw how bored Ulquiorra looked.

" So basically I can call you anything other than trash? Is that it? How about basura?"

Grimmjow thought it over and nodded, " Oi, now your talking!" he beamed, ",sounds Spanish. Or French? Is it French?" he wondered.

"No, your first guess was right." he said, turning slightly with his legs crossed promptly, and his hands resting at his knees.

" Does it mean sexy? Beast master? King? Handsome? Hot? Yeah, I can tell by the look in your eyes that it means hot and sexy, and yeah, I agree."

Ulquiorra tilted his head and gave him a weird look.

" My eyes are surely lying to you then." '_it means trash, you trash!'_

Grimmjow barked out a laugh. Happy that Ulquiorra wasn't that mad at him, though he did call him 'trash'.

" Oi, listen, about Nel, well, she's Nnoitra's cousin and she sorta has a thing for me. But I don't like her like that." He avoided looking into Ulquiorra's eyes , "I just had to tell you.. I guess." his face turned a bright pink.

"Cousin?"

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, this was a habit he had when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Yeah," he finally confessed ,"they're very close so we hung out a lot when we were little and somewhere along the way she began to crush on me." this time he looked Ulquiorra's way and continued with a sly grin, "I mean I am hot after all. Who can resist this?" he emphasized this by motioning his hands up and down his upper body.

Ulquiorra whispered under his breath, "Basura."

"Yeah, yeah, sexy too." he agreed.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but crack a smile at the idiot. It only lasted a second but that was long enough to leave Grimmjow mesmerized for about a minute or two.

"Grimmjow," This brought him back down to earth , he gave his full attention to him.

"can you come by my house today, when we leave this place?" asked the smaller teen.

"uh, ok… sure .."

Speaking of being released. When **was **he getting out of here?

A knock at the door sent his train of thoughts into a brick wall. Ulquiorra answered the door with caution. Not wanting Nel to come in and have an episode again. But on the other side was Grimmjow's mother smiling tightly at them.

"Great news boys! Ulquiorra you're staying over our house for the next two weeks!"

A shocked look engulfed Ulquiorra's face, reminding Grimmjow that even the stoic teen couldn't keep his callous complexion in check at all times.

"Oh, and you're ready to go honey, I've already signed you out, come on boys." She proceeded to walk out the door when she suddenly stopped.

"Oh, and Ulquiorra is driving Grimmjow." with that she shut the door.

Back to wearing the same old indifferent look on his face Ulquiorra shook his heads.

" Your mother is a scary women, Grimmjow."

" Tell me about it," he muttered

A second after his mother left, Nnoitra ducked in lazily looking guilty, "I just saw Nel. Listen, she called and asked where I was and I told her."

" it's ok, she wasn't that bad today." he assured him.

It was the least he could do , I mean , the guy was driving his mother home!

Brave that he was.

It was time to get out of these hospital garment, he thought.

Well, actually they were quite comfy except for the back opening.

He wondered if he could take them home? Probably not.

"Give me my clothes and lets go!" he barked out orders.

Not caring who saw, Grimmjow stripped right there and then and changed into his regular clothes. A minute later he was out the door and in the hall, making his way to the exit.

Keys. Keys. His checked his pocket with no luck. Whatha? Where were his keys? He frisked himself in a hasty panic.

Ulquiorra crept up behind him swinging Grimmjow's keys around his index finger.

" You really think you're driving?" He said passing him ahead without glancing back to see if he was following.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally updated! yay! im so tired though. I just had to write this before I got some real work done. Again if there are any errors I apologize.<strong>

**Work, school, and life has just taken a toll on me ,so that all it is. i hope you enjoy! *smiles***


	8. Pains and headaches

Outside they searched the entire parking lot for Grimmjow's ride with no luck in finding it.

"How tha- how couldya lose my jeep!?" Grimmjow snapped.

"It's not lost it's just been misplaced." came a flat reply.

The outcome of this situation was not looking well for Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow was beginning to feel his paper thin patience starting to wear down even more. He punched the closest thing near him, which was an unfortunate telephone pole that just happened to be standing there at the wrong place and time. Grunting and flexing his hand he whirled back around to meet Ulquiorra once more with a somewhat clam expression.

"How. Did. You. Misplace. It?" each word came out through grinding teeth.

" I've not a clue." answered Ulquiorra plainly.

_Snap. _

The blue haired teen yanked the other teen up by the front of his shirt to where their eyes met.

"Put. Me. Down. Trash." Each word was said slowly and with such boredom that it pissed Grimmjow off even more. Especially by the way he was saying them, as if he were insulting his intelligence. As if he wouldn't have comprehended what was being said to him if it were said in a different way.

_Tear_

When it was apparent that he wasn't going to heed his words the dangling Ulquiorra was left with no other choice.

Grimmjow's skin was paling up and his shirt was quickly soaking up blood. Unfortunately for him Ulquiorra had hit him in just the right spot, and soon enough he was on the ground grunting in pain hugging at his side feeling warm blood seeping through his fingers. The world around him was getting clouded with grey and black spots.

"Get up." commanded the other teen pushing at the other gently with his foot.

" Did you not hear me? I said get up, enough games get-"

Ulquiorra blinked a couple times and widened his brilliant green eyes. Somehow he too was on the ground flat on his back where beside him Grimmjow stood over him with anger filled eyes that made his usual blue eyes take on a darker shade.

" You little prick, you so deserve that!" he growled pointing at him accusingly with bloody hands. But Ulquiorra wasn't listening, the air was knocked out of him and was slowly circulating back into his lungs . There was a panic in him , he couldn't but there was nothing he could do but wait. Calm down and wait . With his body too stunned to move all he could do was stare up gapingly at Grimmjow with many thoughts running through his head. Marveled he was at Grimmjow, such speed he had. He wasn't so sure how exactly the tables were turned, one second he was staring down at Grimmjow in triumphant and then the next he was as the other was. How powerful Grimmjow was also amazed him, though Grimmjow hadn't punch him in the gut or anything, the impact to the ground was hard enough to take all the air out of him. As soon as he was well he coughed awhile from too much air coming in at once. Then smiled up at the blue haired teen rubbing his cheek which began to hurt all of a sudden. Something filled his mouth and he spat it out. It was blood that had gathered in there somehow.

So he had punched me , he thought stunned again.

"Perhaps I did deserve that." he said ,rubbing his cheek again thinking about how God only knew what had happened just then.

Examining Grimmjow's shirt he decided it was best to go back inside and get the doctor to check him again. Not wasting time he swiftly grabbed Grimmjow's hand and led him in.

The wind harshly brushed through Grimmjow's hair. Blowing and matting down every hair follicle Grimmjow had on his entire head. Making his usual do go extremely flat from the wind's force. He tried to roll up his window but he could barely lift his arms, which were busy at the moment hanging on to the edges of his seat .

It has been a while since Grimmjow has had this feeling. That feeling being fear where your gut sinks really low and your heart starts to beat uncontrollably.

Grimmjow gripped the edges tighter as Ulquiorra sped at 60 mph on a 30 mph sharp curve. His normally tanned hands going white from gripping too hard. He tried again to shut his window forcing one hand to go against gravity while the other hand still tightly gripping the edge of his seat for dear life. His free hand was trying it's best to not limp back down, but it was a losing battle.

Just a little bit closer, he thought, his hand almost touching the button.

' just..a..little..bit..' his hand slammed back down and his body jerked to the left as Ulquiorra hit another curve. His head bumped into Ulquiorra's shoulder which made him swerve a bit onto the other lane almost crashing into the guard rail.

But Ulquiorra gained control of the wheel with no hesitation nor worries at the last minute.

" Do you mind?" he said twisting his head around to look at him for a second then back again to the road.

He was so confident in his driving he didn't even look unnerved. He was so concentrated on the road in front of him. So… So… RED LIGHT! Grimmjow closed his eyes and felt his body achingly press forward against the seatbelt that was straining to keep his heavy body in place rather it hit harshly at the dashboard . When the car came to a stop the seatbelt jerked him awfully back into his seat.

"whatha hell!" he snapped, his heart pounding in his chest.

Ulquiorra barely turned to look at him, "What?" he asked.

"What do ya mean 'what' your driving like a ramped schizophrenic psychop-".

GREEN LIGHT.

He ignored Grimmjow last few words and floored it. The wheels shrieked as he pressed down hard on the gas pedal taking off on forty and heading into a school zone and still he was accelerating. There was a faint smell of rubber emanating from his car which made his belly churn in discomfort.

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore, where were the cops! He shut his eyes tight and quietly began to pray in his head.

Dear God….

Dear God…

Dear God…..

Dear God what?!, he thought, not come up with anything. And then it came to him 'God don't let me die here today not today **please, please, please**!' the words finally played in his head.

'just a couple more blocks and we're home please God , Virgin Mary , Jesus, Jesus' disciples, im praying to anyone that will help me stay alive and basically live through this ordeal.' when he was done he opened his eyes to see a cool Ulquiorra quickly maneuvering his hands turning the wheel with fruitless effort using only the palm of them, _not _even gripping the steering wheel to turn into the driveway ,grunting a little as he parked the car with a skid and a screech from the worn out tires on the park way. And now they were home. Home in five minutes flat. They arrived so quickly it seemed almost impossible, because at the time Grimmjow closed his eyes they were just then passing the school zone which marked the fifteen minute wait till they got home. Basically the drive from the hospital should have took at least thirty- thirty-five minutes and they made home with less than thirty minutes to spare. In his wildest dreams he would have never have guessed that Ulquiorra would such a speed demon. Which made him wonder.

" What exactly was wrong with your car?" he asked, his voice slightly shaken.

"I am not really sure, why do you ask?"

"No reason" except I can probably bet you are having issues with your brakes and motor and wheels and everything else for that matter. "No reason at all."

Ulquiorra pondered on the matter for a moment his brows closing in together , giving him an interesting look , almost a sad and confused look though it was by nature that he looked that way, not his emotions.

"its been acting up ever since I first got it." he finally said stepping out of the car.

"Ya don't say." and you don't know what's wrong with it huh, he thought.

It was after he saw Ulquiorra getting out of the car that he realized he was still gripping the seat tightly. He let go and his fingers curled back into the gripping position, they hurt real bad and were achingly stiff. Not to mention his heart was still pounding like a mallet against his skin- Ever seen the cartoons where the heart is thumping so hard that its poking out of the chest, same shit here. His heart felt it was about rip out of his chest.

Before he could go anywhere , he had to wait for his stomach to make the trip back from the hospital.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Ulquiorra who was becoming impatient having to wait on him.

He didn't wait long, after a minute it dawned on him that he might be in there for a while.

He took a seat under a shady tree in the yard to stay cool.

Ulquiorra stood there for five minutes with his legs crisscrossed and his hands folded against his chest staring up at the blue sky in disgust. Then looked down at his hands and abruptly got up.

"Hey are any of these the key to your house?" he asked walking towards the car.

" yeah.." Grimmjow's voice was barely above a whisper.

When he got to the car he found Grimmjow sweating bad and looking like he was about to hurl.

" Which is the key?" he asked bluntly ignoring Grimmjow's condition.

The keys dangled in front of Grimmjow clicking and clanging together ,he reached for one in particular but the moment he did his tummy got queasy. He took back his hand trying to cover his mouth.

It was coming.

Dear God it was coming. He tried to get out of the car flailing his arm about with one hand still at his mouth blocking the spews. Ulquiorra couldn't move fast enough. Grimmjow clutched at Ulquiorra's shirt trying to move him, but his hand could not block what was trying to come out. He got sick.

Gag noises and thick liquid rushing and some more gagging noises that weren't his own. Yeah, Grimmjow was having a ball of a good time enjoying an awesome concert duet staring his vomit noises which were rocking hard with Ulquiorra's gagging, but as awesome as it was this ,sadly, wasn't gonna be number one on the hit music charts. When it all stopped he slouched back taking the keys back from Ulquiorra. Sorting through them he found the key he wanted and handed it back to Ulquiorra who was still gagging. Its hard to describe it but Grimmjow actually didn't feel sorry for throwing up on Ulquiorra's clean white shirt. Well, it was clean before….. And white, but now it was an orangey whatever that color was, color. As soon as the keys were in Ulquiorra's hand he dashed towards the house stripping his shirt off along the way. A black blur and he was gone inside the building.

Outside Grimmjow still laid in the car waiting. His body was too tired to move. Most of his time was spent wondering when Ulquiorra would come back for him. When it was apparent that he would be stuck there for a while , he began to study his jeep's interior, noting things as he inspected it. Not all of his nasty stuff landed on Ulquiorra's shirt and the sight of his mess caused his upper lip to lift at a corner in disgust. And the heat wasn't helping him at all. Damn sun was draining what was left of his strength away. Not even two minutes out in it and he was sweating so bad he was drenched .Not only that, the smell in the car was becoming unbearable. The front door slammed shut and footfalls were sounding closer and closer and then they stopped and his door opened.

"Lift your arms up trash."

He didn't argue but his arms didn't want to comply. Lets give this one more try. This time he managed to keep them in the air, though they wobbled. He found that his shirt was being lifted up over his head then tossed aside.

He caught Ulquiorra staring

"Like whatcha see?" his voice barely audible.

" Yes, actually, I do." he stated causing Grimmjow to look at him abruptly with a faint blush across his face. It was not the answer he was expecting he took him by surprise.

He watched as Ulquiorra swept his eyes over him.

"I seem to have done quite a number on that cut of yours at the hospital, your bandages are soaked in your blood." he mused his eyes growing wide from the sight.

"Oi, dontcha think that was a dirty trick eh?" he frowned looking down at himself too.

"Perhaps." now he frowned too, knitting his brows close together. After a moment of deep thought he knelt down.

Squatting and rotating his body so that his back was facing Grimmjow.

"You can't move right?"

Maybe this wasn't the best idea but Grimmjow thought he'd give Ulquiorra a try. It's always best to give people the benefit of the doubt. Then if he lands him right on his bottom ( drops him) , he could beat him into a slow agonizing death.

"I don't have all day."

"No, you'll drop me."

"Just get on im stronger than I look Grimmjow."

It was true the brunette was able to carry him just fine, supporting him on his back securing only his leg-folds in each of his pale arms.

This wasn't too bad, thought Grimmjow , allowing himself to relax. They were moving slow and steady it was actually quite comfortable. He allowed himself to Rest his head against Ulquiorra's shoulder. Though as soon as his head landed on his shoulder ,the other teen began to shrug him off but couldn't.

" Remove your head from my shoulder at once, trash." again he tried to shrug him off, and still he could not.

" Can't."

"Why not?"

Grimmjow pauses for a moment then grins. Flashing Ulquiorra all his pearly whites.

" Cos, I'm your parrot." he tapped his chin on his shoulder.

"Ridiculous. You are nothing of mine…. just trash."

"Trash huh?"

An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach at the sound of that word.

_Trash_. The word replayed itself over and over in his head until finally it made him dizzy and he began to hug tighter around Ulquiorra's neck for more support. He buried his head in his arm rolling it around Ulquiorra's shoulder blades hoping to jumble the thought around and lose it somewhere in the back of his mind.

It wasn't until he got his head right, that he realized that they had stopped moving. They weren't even a foot away from his jeep.

" Are you done?" came a monotonous voice.

He nodded then gazed up at the brilliant blue sky.

All of a sudden he was staring blankly at a patch of green grass.

"Ulquiorra, move dammit." he squirmed on top of him but failed to make him budge.

At this rate his back was going to be much tanner than any other part of him.

There was a muffled sound that seemed to be coming from beneath him.

" oi, speak up I can't understand what yer say'in"

Then came another muffled noise and Ulquiorra's head popped up.

"Get errr off of me-eeer…..oomph" he plopped back down to the ground eating up dirt.

" eh?" Grimmjow's eye began to twitch " You little shit, if I could move I'd already be offa ya by now! Dontcha think!?"

Grimmjow was raging now, and nothing could stop him.

" 'I'm stronger than I look' Blah blah blah my ass," he growled drilling his head into Ulquiorra's back.

" Youeer landed myah ass on the grrrrroundrrrr!" he grunted, pounding and drilling his head even harder. Finally he just resorted to gnawing on the smaller man's back.

"Ahhhh! You fucker!" cried Ulquiorra.

He tried to wiggle his way out, but Grimmjow's teeth were razor sharp and were latched on to his skin and fabric in an unbreakable hold. Truly, if not for his shirt, his biting would have broken his skin already. Every move he made hurt.

Even breathing hurt, Grimmjow's teeth were beginning to saw through the fabric. It was like he wanted to tear up his flesh, and wasn't going to stop until he did. He was that mad over something stupid.

"QUIT IT! AH, DAMMIT, OW!" he was able to muster up enough strength from out of nowhere to almost slide him off. But as quickly as his hidden strength came it dissipated.

"Grimmjow!"

Gasped a familiar voice that caught the boys attention and stopped their bickering.

"What are you and Ulquiorra doing on the ground?" His mother asked kneeling beside them, "And why are you half naked sweetie?"

None of her questions were answered.

So instead of wasting time outside she gathered them both up in her arms and carried them inside.

Grimmjow was hanging from her arms one way and Ulquiorra the other. They swung back and forth as she walked. When she got the door she was stumped.

Her hands were occupied with the boys. There must be an alternative! And then she had it. She would use her-

Her mouth was halfway to the knob when Ulquiorra turned it and opened the door.

"Aw, thank you sweetie." she beamed.

Once inside she kicked the door shut and tossed the boys aside where they both land atop each other on the cool black leather couch nearest the door. The coolness of it felt so good after being outside in the sizzling hot sun.

"You boys rest now I'll be in the kitchen if ya need me k?" and she disappeared into the next room.

Silence.

"Ulquiorra yer really red, are ya ok?" said Grimmjow after a minute of studying the other teen, he pressed a hand on his cheek.

"…"

" Oi, yer really hot! Are ya ok, hey!" he exclaimed lifting his head to take a good look at him.

The brunette did indeed look very feverish. Even so his eyes were hazed over.

"Hush, Grimmjow , I have a headache." his voice was barely above a whisper. He scrunched his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ya don't get out much do ya."

He didn't say anything but placed his pale fingers at his temple and began to rub gently.

"That would explain why yer so pale, do you need a headache pill, eh?"

The brunette shook his head vigorously and regretted that afterwards. All the shaking made his head hurt even worse.

"I just need to rest for a bit."

Grimmjow frowned, and twitched his nose once in thought.

Something about Ulquiorra seemed so familiar. But he just could place it. He shifted his body and sat up against the couch, staring intently at the small frame beside him.

" Oh," came his mother's voice, causing Grimmjow to turn around.

She had a tray in her hands with three little tea cups sitting on it and a bunch little Debbie cakes scattered everywhere.

"Grimmjow that's so nice of you to let Ulquiorra borrow your shirt honey!" "Good for you that's some good hospitality son." she smiled at him and placed the tray on a round glass table in front of the couch.

That was it!

The bastard was wearing his shirt! He knew something looked familiar about him and slightly odd for that matter. The shirt was huge on him! Plus it was a long sleeved shirt,-black, with a cool graphic design in metallic silver.

It was no wonder he was looking beat and feverish.

One eyebrow arched on his mother's face.

"Couldn't you have let him borrow something less hot and baggy?"

The brunette came alive. Sitting up on the couch staring straight ahead at her.

"I apologize, I actually borrowed his shirt without permission" he admitted twisting his head to meet Grimmjow's gaze accusingly. He then continued, " mine had gotten dirtied by an unfortunate event."

" I threw up on him."

" Is that so." she arched her brow higher taking a long sip of her tea.

It was orange spice, her favorite.

The aroma of the tea filled the room lightly filling every corner. Some even drifted into the next room. But it stopped there in the kitchen.

"Why did you throw up on him darling?" she placed the tea down and lifted her gaze to him.

"Why?" he asked " well s'all his fault! he's a freakin' speed demon from Hell it's self I tell ya! It took a moment for my stomach to realize we weren't at tha hospital that's how fast he was going! And let me tell ya.." he paused taking a deep breath then continued. "It came back with vengeance."

"Oh."

And that was that. That was the very end of the conversation. She took another long sip of her tea and smiled forcefully at the two sitting on the opposite couch.

" Grimmjow go ahead and show Ulquiorra around, or take him to your room you're giving mommy a headache."

"He knows his way around mom."

"go anyway." she pestered "shoo, shoo, go away."

The couch sunk a little then plopped back up, and Ulquiorra was already half way up the stairs before Grimmjow could get up.

He lagged behind not bothering to pick up his pace.

"Honey." called his mother stopping him in his tracks.

"What?"

" Does he know about Pantera?"

Pantera?

The stairs were taken two , even three steps at a time.

Must. Get. Up . There. Before.

The doors swung open.

Nothing was out of place, Ulquiorra was still fine.

Now, where could-

"Is something the matter?" green eyes stared at him with plastered boredom.

Grimmjow stood standing in the doorway huffing and puffing regretting his run up the stairs. It was all for nothing, and now his side hurt and he sweaty and unorganized in his behavior.

"Here, put this on." said Ulquiorra, throwing him a plain white t-shirt.

The touch of the fabric heated his body as it hit him. It was too hot. The thought of this on him made him sweatier and unnerved , he discarded the shirt tossing it aside.

This made Ulquiorra raise a questioning brow, which then furrowed together in alarm.

"Put it on." he commanded his voice quivering a bit.

"No." plain and simple.

"Why not?" blurted the small framed boy sitting on Grimmjow's king sized bed with his feet dangling off the edge never touching the floor. He was staring to get nervous though he didn't know why, but his heart beat sped up then slowed as if accepting his fate.

What fate? Nothing was going to happen. Here he was safe, paranoid , but safe.

The door shut , and Grimmjow was making his way towards the bed.

Making an failing effort to not alarm Ulquiorra for what he was about to do. But the beast was coming ,there was no time.

" Sorry, but don't scream."

Cautiously he walked closer to him, tiptoeing his way there, with his hands up motioning the smaller teen to stay still and be calm.

The hairs on the back of Ulquiorra's neck stood up.

Not again, he thought, his calm composure leaving him. Now, his emotions showed, he shut his eyes and scampered backwards on the bed frantically.

"Get way!" he shouted.

He was about to slip away.

Three….two…...

* * *

><p>Finally finished this here chapter, though it took longer than I thought because of work and school and such odd things in my life.<p>

But here it is! Although it's a little crappy( I didn't have much time to work on it thoroughly) I blame it on my working overtime more than anything! I'm just happy it's done ~smiles~….


	9. That's just cold

Ulquiorra could only stare gapingly as Grimmjow hurled himself at him. At the last second he shut his eyes tightly and began drifting away waiting for an impact to hit him. It never came, only a loud commotion from behind him brought him bak to reality.

Grunts and growls, thumps and yells.

He dared turned around slowly revealing his green eyes.

"What in the world is that!?"

A beast was on top of Grimmjow clawing at his bare chest trying to take a bite at his neck, and it came close to doing it too, but Grimmjow forcefully threw it off him and attacked it before the beast had a chance to recover.

Ulquiorra didn't know what to do he was useless to him.

Grimmjow was fighting for his life with a wild animal that came out of nowhere and here he was sitting quietly on top the bed watching the horrific scene unfold.

"Mrs!" he cried.

"agh! Ahh!"

Ulquiorra whipped his head around at Grimmjow's howling screams.

The wild beast had him by the throat digging its powerful teeth into him.

"Mrs. Jeagerjaques!" he called again this time louder, jumping off the bed to aid Grimmjow.

The least he could do was surprise the beast and push it off.

A loud rumble stopped him in his tracks, and the beast began to whimper and lick at Grimmjow's neck wound, nuzzling its huge black head on his neck purring quietly as it did so.

"yeah, yeah, yeah… now get off me." Grimmjow gently pushed the beast's head away.

It did as told and scooted off him sitting on its hind legs beside where Grimmjow laid. Ulquiorra slowly approached them.

The beast growled and snapped at him edging itself closer to Grimmjow to guard him.

It stalked Ulquiorra as if he were a threat to both of them, and the beast wasn't going to allow Ulquiorra near them.

"Stop that, he wont hurt us girl." he petted the top of her head and sat up to where he was facing his pet instead of Ulquiorra.

"Is that a panther?" Ulquiorra's voice was questioning.

"Yup," he turned his body around to look at the raven haired boy who was propped up against the edge of the bed staring at his magnificent pet.

"How?"

"Lots and lots of paper work." he grinned.

"Does 'She' have a name?"

" 'She' could…" this time he got up on his feet and walked towards the bed with his panther trailing behind.

"What might it be if she could." Ulquiorra pressed not liking this game they were playing.

" What do I get if I tell ya?" he teased.

" The satisfaction of telling me." he said plainly.

" That's cheap talk."

"Beast what is your name?" the panther frowned at Ulquiorra and stared at Grimmjow with a look like 'are you serious'.

Grimmjow busted in laughter slapping at his leg.

"Heh, heh…You're hysterical." he said wiping at the tears in his eyes, "Her name is Pantera."

The panther nuzzled at his leg as she heard him call her name.

" Pantera.." he tried the name out and frowned, "Isn't that just panther in Spanish?"

"Is it?" he asked staring down at his pet.

"Yes."

"Oi, I just thought it sounded cool.." he frowned.

The door crept open and both boys whipped their heads in its direction.

Grimmjow's mother had her head poking in with a worried look about her.

" Did someone call for me?"

Ulquiorra just stared at her while Grimmjow just shook his head.

" ok." with that she shut the door and was gone.

" You realize if you were in real danger you'd be dead by the time she came to your rescue."

"….. but you'd help me right?"

"..."

"right?"

"..."

"that's just cold..."

* * *

><p>This is just a little short I made as a filler cause the scene wouldn't stop replaying itself in my head until I wrote it down. A very persistent thought it was.<p> 


	10. What?

**GPOV**

I had a chill attack at the presence of Ulquiorra as he reached in front of me to pet my beloved pet Pantera.

His arm slightly grazed my chest as he reached with pale fingers.

" Pantera seize." I panicked when I realized what I have done.

Pantera had Ulquiorra's arm tackling it on to the firm bed taking Ulquiorra with it.

The next thing I saw was Ulquiorra writhing in pain from Pantera's sharp teeth clenching at his fragile skin.

"Stop!"

The big cat immediately stopped at my command and came forth to me licking at my face.

Ulquiorra grabbed his arm and stared at me in disbelief backing up into the bed's headboards.

"What was that for?!" his voice trembled.

I didn't know how to reply, it was the touch of him that made me panic within , I didn't like what I was feeling nor the heat on my face that he left me with when he just barely touched me.

"I'm sorry.." I trailed off bewildered and struck by shock. I lifted my head to look at him and grab at his injured arm and inspected it.

There was nothing but little dents where Pantera had only nibbled. I sigh in relief.

" You're lucky, I think she likes ya or yer arm would be off."

Pantera came over to us and licked at Ulquiorra's arm and face.

She even purred a little and rested her big head on his folded legs.

" I panicked , I'm sorry and Pantera couldn't help it she's very."

I apologized not hoping to be forgiven. In fact Ulquiorra had the right to be mad and not forgive me I almost had him killed!

" She didn't bite down hard I was just surprised that she attacked me." he said staring down at his arm , the dents were now gone but red marks resided in its place.

"why did you panic?" he asked.

" cuz of you I dunno…." my face turned red again.

"Me?"

I look away and cover my mouth with my hand too embarrassed to say anything.

The bed sinks in and Pantera lifts her head from the comfort of Ulquiorra's legs and rolls over on her side while Ulquiorra leaned over me.

"Why are you hiding your face from me?" he tries to take a glimpse at me , looming over me.

" Do ya mind?" my eyes still diverting his , I was redder than ever.

What the hell was wrong with me?!

I glance at him a second staring at his pale lips, it was the palest of pink so inviting…..

Inviting?!

I jump off the bed and back away as images suddenly flooded my mind.

I kissed him. It dawned on me.

I kissed him!

"Shit…"

I kissed a male! A man! A guy!…

The room started to sway or maybe I was the one swaying.

Who cares! I kissed a man…..

More images and feelings rushed.

I kissed him and I liked it. I liked it!

Something must be wrong with me I don't like guys I -I like girls.

This isn't right.

"Grimmjow are you alright?"

"I kissed you….."

" You did." he nodded.

"No, no-no it was a mistake I don't like guys!" I said outraged shaking my head in denial.

It must have been the junk they gave me at the hospital that made me kiss him, I tried to rationalize.

Please let that be it! I wasn't in the right state of mind.

"You told me you were bi." His face held no emotion.

"NO! I lied so you'd spill about being gay!" I was losing it.

"But….. You- you kissed me." his pale feature almost lost its composure, his lips twitched downwards then stopped.

"I DID AND I LIKED IT! OK!?" I raised my voice.

I shocked both of us, we both blinked a lot and stared at each other for a long time.

" I liked it ok." I say again, this time softer and I take a few steps towards the bed.

"I'm so confused." The bed creaked as Ulquiorra got up. Without looking at me he headed towards the door, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into an embrace.

"Don't runaway.."

He gasped when my hot breath teased his ear as I spoke, "I'm so confused please don't leave me alone." I hugged tighter.

He turned in my arms and looked up at me with soft eyes.

" You are now truly gay or bi."

I wanted to smack him right then for even saying that to me, but I glared at him instead.

He was not the person to go to for comfort.

"But-"

"But what?" he asked, "You said you liked it when we kissed ,yet deny being what you are?"

But I don't want to be gay, bi, or whatever.'

"When did you realize you were gay?" my voice was full of dread and dispassion as I asked this, but I needed some closure.

" In an unpleasant way Grimmjow, which I do not wish to recall." he stared at me and I sigh, "But if I must…."

I release my hands from him and broke our embrace, he walked over to the bed and I followed behind like a lost puppy.

It was story time and I wasn't sure I was ready to hear how he came out of the closet.

"Sit." he gestured to the bed.

"I'll stand."

"Do as you wish." he climbed the bed and sat cross egged staring straight at me.

There was a long pause that went on forever and one day.

"Well?!" my patients were leaving me.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Oi, go on with your freakin' story!"

"Of course," he paused again and drew in some air.

" I was raped."

* * *

><p>Finished this chapter! Yay , it's a bit short though but it's fine.<p>

I just faced my biggest fear and watched my most feared movie and conquered it! So I was left with nothing to do but write in my victory! Yay!

*I was a little scare to sleep, and also wired up!*

i think i'll just stick to writing in grimmjow's POV


End file.
